1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a modular door drive control system for subjecting electrical drive motors to open-loop control and/or closed-loop control to open and close doors or door leaves in different applications, such as in a lift, on a train platform or at a machine tool, and further relates to a modular door drive system comprising such a door drive control system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Door drive controllers are used in a multiplicity of different applications, where they are required to perform different drive tasks. Examples include the driving of doors, in particular sliding doors, in lifts, on train platforms for controlling access to trains, at the entrance to and within buildings, or for personal protection in the industrial environment, e.g., at machine tools.
EP 1 894 877 A2, DE 10 2011 004 019 A1, and EP 1 102 390 A2 disclose exemplary door drives comprising such door drive controllers.
Examples of electrical drive motors include direct-current motors or, more recently, electronically commutated brushless permanent-field synchronous motors, either with or without a gearing connected on the load side.
Doors having a single door leaf or doors having two door leaves must be moved in this case. If the door or door leaves are not heavy, provision is usually made for a single drive motor, which moves both door leaves via a toothed belt and a guide mechanism, for example. However, heavy doors have one or even a plurality of drive motors for each door leaf. In many applications, it is therefore necessary to move a plurality of different doors or their door leaves in a temporally synchronized manner.
In this case, the door drive controller may be deployed in different countries having voltage supply networks that are characterized by different rated voltages and voltage qualities.
The installation environment of the door drive controller and the drive motor may also differ from case to case.
Until now, it has therefore often been necessary to design a special door drive controller for each application or drive task, this involving expenditure and consequently costs.